A KisshuXIchigo Romance
by BlackRoseDream
Summary: Ichigo has lost a lot of loved ones...Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto return. Now, Kisshu is determined to win Ichigo's love. It's going easy for him because Ichigo allowed him to stay with her. But she doesn't want to be anything else than friends with him. sooo over all it's a KisshuXIchigo story. ENJOY! REQUESTED: THE TITLE FOR PART 2 IS: The Cynciclon's and Mew's New Family
1. Chapter 1: Good bye

Chapter 1

_This is my __first __fan fiction story. This is a KishXIchigo romance story, and ofcourse, they are from Tokyo Mew Mew! It begins in Ichigo's point of view and there are parts in which kisshu tells his point of view as well. I do not own __ANYTHING! __Enjoy! Oh and please review!_

* * *

Today is a brand new day! It's been almost two weeks that have passed since the cyniclons had left earth towards their planet. I must admit, it's very boring…all I'm doing is cleaning and serving customers at the mew mew café. A lot of things have occurred though, for example, Lettuce and Shirogane have been very close…a bit too close if you ask me. Zakuro left to America for some photo shoots, but she is coming back in a couple of days. Mint hasn't change though; she is still the spoiled girl I know. Look at her…just sitting down drinking a quenching iced tea while our team is working our butts off! Pudding has been depressed (although she doesn't admit it) since Taru-Taru left…I think she has a crush on him.

"Ichigo! Stop wandering off and pick up the orders!" There goes Akasaka again…he's been trying really hard to cook a new pastry, he hasn't gotten enough sleep. I'm sure that he'll come up with something delicious!

"Ichigo! Did you not hear Akasaka call you? Hurry up, the café is going to close in a few minutes!" Shirogane shouted across the room making me trip from the broom. Ah, I forgot that the café is closing sooner today…I'm dreading this moment so much.

Aoyama-kun is moving far away from me. He got accepted to a University that is in America…just thinking of him leaving makes me very depressed. It's even more sad that I decided to let him go…I broke up with him this morning. It would be better if he could find someone else over there and I don't have to bug him by calling him every day; it would also be a difficult relationship just to talk on phone. At first, I thought he would decline but he thought it was also the best. Oh, I almost forgot to go to the airport and say my last good-byes…

(_At Tokyo Airport)_

"Well Ichigo, I guess this is my farewell…I'm sure I'll come visit you because you are now my dearest friend…bye bye"

"Yeah…you better visit!" a tear started to roll down my cheek, but gladly I was able to wipe it away before he saw. " Well, good-bye Aoyama-kun!"

I saw him going through the door which led him to the plane, and that's when I started to cry super hard. After a while I went home and just threw myself at my bed. Before I went to sleep, I made sure my window was closed because I still wasn't sure if Kisshu would come back…I remembered him saying he'll visit, although I doubt pai would let him. In any case, just to be safe I made sure they were closed anyways. Strangely though, I've been thinking about Kisshu too much which makes me worry.

* * *

_Well, that's enough for now sadly, sorry for it being really short but it's in a way like a prologue. Don't worry it's going to get more interesting soon…next chapter will have more Kisshu because he's going to give us in his perspective! Please review! And again, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEWMEW AT ALL! _

_~BlackRoseDream_


	2. Chapter 2: I'll see you soon Kitty

Chapter 2

_Whoo I'm back! So much homework to be finished! I've also have been working a while to try and finish this chapter, I'm really excited because it seems so interesting. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Please review_

_Kisshu_

I sure do miss kitty cat…sadly I'm stuck here at my planet getting ready to use the blue aqua. Deep blue has died leaving me as the new leader. I appointed my best friend Fusao-kun to be the leader instead of me. I'm sure he deserves it because while I was being flirty with my kitty cat, he was making sure that our planet's inhabitants are able to wake up the next morning. The other cyniclons were happy as well, except for me, Taruto, and I think Pai too. I remembered one night I heard Taruto talking in his sleep about candy and pudding (I think he has a crush on her). Pai has been bragging about that green haired girl and how she would be a great cyniclon who would protect the planet. I want to show Ichigo my home when the blue aqua is going to be used. You know what? I think it's been a long time since I've visited earth…maybe I should drop by?

"Kisshu! I just had a great idea! What if me, you, and Pai, go to earth and uhm…get some of those plants so Pai could mutate them to be able to survive in our planet." Oh Taruto I thought to myself, such a brilliant young eleven year old.

"Very well 'taru-taru,' go tell Pai that we are leaving immediately…better yet, tell him it's an emergency." Pai is always so mature, I just hope we don't need to tie him up and shove him in our closet in the Cynship (space ship).

"Hey! Don't call me Taru-Taru! I'm sure Pai wouldn't mind going back to earth where he will be able to see that green haired mew mew. Just in case though…maybe I should knock him unconscious, and it will make it easier."

Well now this day has been going good. I need to get the ship ready and try to get the engines going because Pai is the only one who is good at that…

_Meanwhile back at Kisshu's and his brother's home, Taruto was getting ready to tell Pai about going to earth._

"Hey Pai, uhm…" Damn! I forgot what to do! Ah what can I say?

"Spit it out you moron Taruto, I don't have time for your foolish games."

Oh! Wait, Kisshu is at the ship and Pai gets really pissed if someone is getting the engines ready so maybe, just maybe…

"Pai! It's terrible! Kisshu has become obsessed and crazy that he is on the Cynship! Worst of all, he is actually trying to work that thing."

Ha…there goes Pai running like he's about to kill Kisshu…Wait! Oh no, I better get there before him so I can go to Plan B; knock Pai unconscious.

_Back at the cynship, Kisshu has seemed to in a way turn on the ship. Then Taruto teleports in and tells Kisshu to hide, but Pai got there too._

_Kisshu_

"Why, hello Pai! Isn't it nice to know that you got here just in...NOW!" Ha, I guess I had to follow Taruto's Plan B. For a moment, I thought that I was going to die before seeing my dearest Ichigo. Well now I have to prepare for when he wakes up, because then it will be a pissed Pai. Now let's go full speed.

"Hey Kisshu, are we there yet? I don't want to be locked up in the ship when Pai wakes up." Taruto has a point…Pai would surely kill us when he wakes up.

"Don't worry Taruto, when he wakes up we'll explain that we're going to pick up some plants, nothing more." Although telling lies will make it worse, there will not be an excuse for knocking him out. Out of nowhere, I feel as if someone tall with a bad aura is behind me…

"Taruto, he's behind me isn't he?" Oh Taruto, you shouldn't have nodded. Well, all I have to do is turn around and explain. Pai spoke first,

"Kisshu, I heard the reason you and Taruto were heading to earth, I guess it is a good idea to get some new specimens for our newly growing planet." Oh yes! I don't know what has gotten into Pai, but it's better than getting killed. Taruto seemed more relieved and went to his room. Then Pai resumed as the ship commander and then we were headed to earth, to Ichigo. I'll see you soon Kitty cat.

_Whoa well I guess it's not that long but eventually the chapters will get longer since it's getting to the good part. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW ETC. Please review! _

_~BlackRoseDream_


	3. Chapter 3: A short meeting

Chapter 3

_Hello! I'm super happy for the reviews and stuff! It got me more encouraged to write some more. So keep reviewing please add any comments if I make mistakes too because I'm new at this. Oh and by the way…I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Enjoy!_

_Kisshu_

I wake up from a kick from Taruto. Intentionally, I kicked him back and called him a runt. That word has been haunting him ever since the argument with Ichigo. I guess I should go check up on Pai at the main room.

"Hello Pai! So…are we there yet?" I was impatient; I wanted to see my Kitty cat as soon as possible. If she could only understand how much I love her.

"Stop being so 'kiddish' Kisshu, in a few earth hours we will land." I'm sure that Pai is actually excited about going to earth. I went up and starting messing with some buttons but I think I'll just leave Pai alone after seeing his scornful look. Soon kitten we will see each other…

_Ichigo _

Blah, it's too hot today! Thank goodness there is no work today. At times like this, Aoyama-kun would invite me to the beach then I would wear my strawberry pink bikini. The thought of it makes me blush, but I must forget about Aoyama-kun and that there is no future for us…just as friends. Well! I can't just leave the past hinder me, I'll have fun on my own with Masha. I know! I'll inflate my mini pool and just lay there under the shade.

(hours later)

Time sure does fly by quickly. For my sleep I shall wear my pretty pink shorts that have strawberries and a hot pink tank top. Now I'll be able to sleep fresh. Oh, I almost forgot to close the window…well I doubt he will show up today so I guess I should leave it open to let some fresh air in. One day wouldn't harm me…alrighty! Goodnight.

_Kisshu_

Yay! We are here! Ready or not kitty cat here I come. I am really excited, I could just teleport to her room, but that wouldn't be romantic.

"Hey Pai, Taruto, I'm going off to visit a certain someone, please have fun now that we are here." Ha, I left them totally speechless, well now to do what I came to do. As I'm flying over many apartments, I saw that my kitten's bedroom window was opened. Lucky me that it is, I seem like a stalker just staring at her sleeping. Her room seems to be the same as always. Then I was suddenly feeling sweaty and I could feel heat rushing up my body. Ichigo was wearing very small shorts and a cute tank top that could reveal her belly button. I don't know what to do anymore so I reach up to her and kiss her adorable tummy. She giggled and I feared for her to wake up, I don't want her to see me like this. It's better if she is wide awake; otherwise, she'll think that it's a dream. I do wonder though, what is she dreaming about right now? I hovered above her, my face very close to her; I could feel her tip of her nose on mine. Oh how I want to steal a kiss, all of them, my precious Ichigo, no one else can have you; not even that earth boy. I think I'm going to see that damn, what's his name?

"Aoyama-kun, please come back…" What's this? My kitty is dreaming about that bastard? The way she says it makes me have a grand relief. I'm going to that bastard's home and see what information I can get.

(Kisshu at Aoyama-kun's home)

Well, well, well, I guess the bastard left for good now. This gives me more chances to win Ichigo's heart. Starting tomorrow, I'll make sure that she completely forgets about him and comes with her arms held out towards me. The bastard deprived Ichigo's right to fall in love with me, but now I'll take away all the memories she has of him. They will be replaced with brand new memories that will stay with her forever. Then maybe, just maybe, I can take her back to my planet and then we could live together for the rest of our lives. Alright! I better get back to the ship before Pai and Taruto lock up all the doors and I won't be able to sleep; or to dream about Ichigo.

_Well that's all for now, I hope I have time to do the next chapter. I promise that Ichigo and Kisshu will meet face to face (awake) in the next chapter there will also be a one time only surprise in the next chapter. Next chapter will also be the longest one…since it's going to include interesting stuff. *gah almost spoiled it. Please review! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW_


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

_Hello my fellow readers, my dear apologies for taking a while, but well as I said before, this chapter is going to have a surprise…I wanted to make sure that the story is not that short and full of details. _So anyways I DO NO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, NEVER CREATED IT. Enjoy!

_Ichigo_

*yawn. Ah what a horrible dream I had. It was about Kisshu coming in my room…I guess it's because I left the window open which made me feel his presence. Still, I felt cold lips on my tummy…maybe he came back, or maybe it was just my imagination! Yes, that makes sense, I mean, Kisshu and his brothers have more important things to do back at their planet.

*Ichigo's mom, "Honey! Pudding is on the phone! She says it's an emergency!"

An emergency? Oh no! Maybe the café is on fire or someone got injured…or maybe Kisshu… "I'm coming!"

_Conversation between Ichigo and Pudding_

"Hello?"

"ICHIGO! Finally you decide to answer! I've been waiting on the phone for hours, no, years! What if this was a re-…uhm was a…non-emergency? Would you leave me hanging on the phone too?"

"…Pudding, calm down, I barely woke up. So what's the emergency?"

"oh yea…Shirogane said that there was a very important meeting right now…it's about uhm…the earth and how the earth is in danger again…but the villains seem to be more vicious than the aliens. OK? That's all, hurry up and get here before Shirogane says something."

She hung up before I could say anything else. I'm guessing it really is an emergency, but I thought I heard laughing in the background. Ah man! It's Sunday today also.

"Mother! I'm leaving to the café, I'll probably be back late!"

"ok honey! Take care, don't forget that your father and I will be going to your grand-parent's home, have fun at the surp-…bye!"

Well, she sounded suspicious…Nya! Another new day! Now what will I wear today? Ah ok I'll wear my green shorts and a cute semi-long pink shirt. Oh I can't forget about my new sandals that have a huge strawberry in between the toe. Oh no! I'm going to be late as always...gotta run!

(Finally gets at the café)

I made it with just a minute to spare. As I was running over here though, I felt as if someone was following me. Brrr I got shivers on my arms now. Ok time to go in before I get scolded. What's this? No one is in here! The lights are off…maybe they are at the lab/meeting room.

ALL MEW MEW'S AND CREW: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!

Nya! What's this! Oh I completely forgot about my birthday! That's right, today I am fifteen years old…

"Thank you everyone! I really didn't expect all of this, thank you a lot!"

Pudding: "Well? What's everybody waiting for? It's a party! Let's have some fun!."

Wow, I feel so happy, I guess I should enjoy this party like never before! Yay! Nyaa~

_Kisshu _

I wonder where Kitty cat is going…I'm going to follow her. Oh, she's headed towards that café, I guess she has work today. The light's look turned off though…maybe I should peek inside. Ha! Why this is splendid! It's kitty cat's birthday! This makes my plans even better. Don't worry my kitten…I'll be waiting for you…so take your time and have fun.

_Ichigo_

"MINT! PASS ME THAT DRINK WITH THAT STUFF IN IT…I WANT MORE!" *hiccup

"ichigo! You have been drinking to much! Go sit down! Just look at you! You're just like those drunk people in the corner."

"BLAH! YOUR'E ALWAYS SUCH A SPOILED BRAT! JUST CUZ YOU HAVE MORE STUFF…DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T DRINK! YOU PROBABLY DRINK EVEEERY DAY. HAHAHAHA."

Shirogane: "ok everybody! Party is over, someone should take Ichigo home."

"SHIROGANE! THE OBJECT THINGY IS RINGING!" *hiccup

(shirogane at the phone)

"yes. This is shirogane. Ichigo? Yes she is here. Wait what? Yes I understand…I'll make sure to tell her…it's going to be hard on her. Alright, bye bye."

"Ichigo, im very sorry…but, your parent's got in a fatal accident coming back from your grand parent's house…my dearest sympathy."

Parent's? huh? Everything is getting fuzzy…

(Ichigo knocks out but face lands on the punch which makes her wake up)

"No…you are lying…this is some sort of joke right? Ha…"

Why isn't anybody saying anything? Mom and dad are going to be home…yes all the time on my birthday they bake a delicious strawberry short cake…I'll just go home and they'll be there.

"I'm going to go home you guys…please, I'll go alone so don't worry about me ok?"

Although I know this is all a lie, why am I crying? Why is everybody just trying to calm me down? Could it be that this is real? No…they will be back home waiting for me so we can eat cake together.

(At the front door of her house)

Ok! "Mom, dad! I'm home! Why aren't you answering? Oh! Are you guys in the kitchen?"

Shirogane…was telling the truth…mom, dad, they won't be coming home ever again, they left me here with the strawberry shortcake and 15 pink candles…a card. I'll open it.

_ Dear Ichigo,_

_Me and your father wish you the best birthday ever! We are very proud to have you as our daughter. Don't forget that we love you a lot because you are our only daughter. On your fifteenth birthday, you have matured more and become more beautiful. We hope that all your day's are filled with happiness even if Aoyama kun isn't with you._

_ `sincerely, mom and dad_

*sniff, Why does this have to happen to me? Why did you guys have to leave me…this doesn't…no…this is all a dream. I'm pinching myself as hard as I can but I just can't seem to wake up…I am so heart broken. Aoyama-kun, mom, and dad are gone. How will I be able to be happy again? It's pointless…the house might be paid already, but I'll be living here in solitude. I'll just keep pinching myself and maybe I could wake up…

"Hello, kitty cat."

_dun dun dun! Surprise! It's Ichigo's birthday, and her parent's death. Sad…That's the surprise. I guess it's a sad surprise since Ichigo is now all alone…well not COMPLETELY alone. Next chapter, what will Kisshu do? What is Ichigo's reaction to know that Kisshu has been in her house? I'll try to get the next chapter done soon, but I've been quite busy. Please review! Oh and as always, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW._

_~BlackRoseDream_


	5. Chapter 5: Tell me your feelings

Chapter 5

_Hello dear readers! Chapter 3 is here, yay! Yes, I know that the last chapter had a sad surprise, but well it was part of the plan. I forgot to mention that there are going to be some TarutoXPudding parts in the chapter as well in other chapters. Most of it will be for Kisshu and Ichigo, and later on it will have some tiny bit of PaiXLettuce in it. Oh please do review or message your comments! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! ENJOY!_

_Ichigo_

Did I hear correctly? No…it's just my imagination, my loneliness is taking over my mind. Oh gosh! I better stop crying…

"Are you going to leave me talking to myself kitty cat?" Kisshu? What? No, it can't be…I heard him twice already. This must be real then.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here K-kisshu?" Nya! I can't even speak correctly…this is so embarrassing.

"Well, I, Pai, and Taruto came to earth and pick up some of those green things…Ah plants! So we can decorate our new planet. Oh c'mon kitty dear, stop crying…unless those are tears of joy for seeing me after a long-." Out of the nowhere…I just go up to kisshu, my enemy, and give him a hug. I couldn't hold this awful pain and solitude in me anymore. I'm sure that this is something I'm going to regret but for now I need someone. I don't care who, I just need someone to be here and keep me company while telling me that everything is going to be alright. I suddenly feel hands around my waist…this feels extremely awkward but my body won't dare move. It's frozen, and here I am hugging Kisshu in my kitchen.

_Kisshu_

Kitty finally came back! I thought she might have slept over with the moody mew mew…thank goodness she came back! I'm going in and give her a surprise hello.

"Hello, kitty cat." Ha! I'm sure she would recognize me. Waah! Why is she not responding? All she's doing is staring at something round with strawberries on top of it. I guess I didn't make myself clear…

"Are you going to leave me talking to myself kitty cat?" Ha! There! I must've gotten her attention because she seems to looking around. I guess I'll move in towards somewhere she could see me.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here K-kisshu?" That's it? Why does is she stuttering so much? What's this? My kitty is crying…

"Well, I, Pai, and Taruto came to earth and pick up some of those green things…Ah plants! So we can decorate our new planet. Oh c'mon kitty dear, stop crying…unless those are tears of joy for seeing me after a long-." WHAT? Her arms are around me…she's hugging me! Oh I'm so happy…what should I do? Ah that's right I'll just hug her back. If I hug her back though, she might just push me away and then this moment will be ruined. I just can't take it! I'm hugging her…and she doesn't seem to care. I feel wet…well the part of my stomach does. It's her tears, she's still crying; but why?

"Ichigo, hey kitty I'm going to take you to your room and tell me everything you want to say, ok?" I think that is the right choice, that bastard human isn't here to cheer her up so I'm going to take his place; anyways Ichigo is mine. I'll transport to her room because I still want to feel this warm and loving embrace of her that she never gave me before.

_Ichigo_

Here I am, frozen while hugging and crying on Kisshu. He told me we are going to my room. This is a good time to let out every single feeling I have. I trust him…I know I'm breaking a mew mew rule for this. At times like this, Aoyama-kun would be with me and brushing my hair ever so gently; comforting me. I'm feeling a great deal of warmth around me and when I look up, I am no longer in the kitchen, but in my bedroom with Kisshu.

"Alright now Kitty, tell me what happened…" Kisshu…why do you care about me so much? I fight with you and well literally try to kill you, yet you are willing to hear a human girl's feelings. I guess I have no choice but to tell him. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, I managed to tell him everything without stuttering. As I look at him, I started to notice that he really hadn't changed much. I didn't notice that I was staring for a while until he said:

"You want me to give you a kiss kitty? It will make you feel better!" Nya! Oh no, my ears and tail popped out I'm probably blushing enough for him to notice because he was just laughing on my bed.

"It's not funny! You try being a mew cat that has ears and tails that pop out when you're exci-." No…I won't tell him I'm feeling, EXCITED? What? No! This can't be, he is my enemy I have to hate him, I must transform. Gosh…I left my pendant with Pudding so she could wash off the frosting. Ah!

"Get off me Kisshu!" What the heck is he trying to do! He has me pinned down on my bed …wait this position doesn't seem right at all.

"No! Stay away from me I don't want to do anything with you! You perv!" Nya! What's going on with me? I feel tired…my eyes are really heavy…I can't keep them open…

_Kisshu_

There now Kitty, I won't do anything to you…yet. For now, you need to rest. I am very sorry for your loss; well I'm happy that I won't have to deal with that 'blue knight' anymore. I'll head on to the ship so I may rest, but I promise you that I will be back tomorrow morning. I'll be here so soon, you will still be asleep. I should be heading back now or Pai will scold me and make me sleep outside. Before I leave though…I must do something that I longed to do…

_Well! That's enough for this chapter! Aww Kisshu is being a gentleman by listening to Ichigo's feelings. But wait! What is Kisshu going to do? Hehehe…it's getting exciting isn't it? Well please review! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW_

_~BlackRoseDream_


	6. Chapter 6: Just Friends?

_Hello you guys! I'm sorry for taking a while…well, a long while…but I was having a hard time trying to figure out what to do next. I had a dream, and thanks to that dream, I am able to write this story; to tell you all, ENJOY! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW…Please review! oh so I left off at the part where Kisshu is about to do something before he leaves._

_Kisshu_

After months that seemed like years, I have missed you so much kitty cat. Now that I'm here, I want to give you a kiss; a smooth, delicate kiss that you will remember forever.

*leans on Ichigo, and plants a smooth, delicate kiss that does not wake her up

I'll see you in the morning, kitty.

_Kisshu goes back to the ship_

Thank goodness the ship is still open! Now all I have to do is sneak in my room and….wait, I could just transport there!

Oh! Today went wonderful! I finally got the chance to kiss my kitty…I love her so much yet she probably doesn't feel the same way as I do.

"Ugh! ICHIGO! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? Who's there?"

"Damn Kisshu! You sure do have some problems with that mew mew! You do realize that she doesn't love you and she probably never will!"

"Shut up Taruto! I would say the same thing to your dear pudding, but she really likes you…ha! Why you blushing, runt?"

"oh be quiet Kisshu! I'm going to sleep, leave me alone!"

Psh, you were the one who disturbed me in the first place. Ahh…I wonder if I could win her heart…Ichigo, you are my first love. I promised myself to stay true to my planet and not fall for any girl when I was small. That helped me go into Deep Blue's hands who sent me here to earth where I first met you…it's probably fate that brought me with you. I just need to make sure your eyes are on me only, because you are mine kitty cat.

_Morning, Ichigo is still asleep and Kisshu goes into her room_

"WAKE UP NOW KITTY CAT! TODAY IS ANOTHER GREAT MORNING TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER!" AHH how excited I am to spend a whole day with Ichigo! If she tries to run away, I'll make sure to torture her until she is able to accept a…what is it called….oh yes, a date! Then maybe…she could go forward with a kiss…Yes! I can't wait for this day to start!

"Hurry up Kitty! I have so many things planned for today!"

"MOTHER! Just five more minutes! It's Saturday!"

Aww…my dear kitty still thinks her parents are alive. I guess I should clear all this up for her. Maybe a morning kiss won't harm her

*gently kisses Ichigo

"Nya! What are you doing here? Last night…you…put me to sleep. Thank you…I can't believe this is not a dream…my parents…Aoyama-kun…they won't be coming back!"

"There now kitty, everything is alright…I'm going to make you forget all those horrible memories, just be mine."

"No…I still love Aouyama-kun, I don't like you…leave me alone! You don't understand my pain! Go away!"

"No! You are the one who doesn't understand! I understand you perfectly; I lost my parents when I was small. The only family I have now are Pai and Taruto. I have to go through this pain of no parents longer than you, and I also have to go through everyday listening to you saying that you hate me. ICHIGO! I LOVE YOU!"

*Gives a forceful kiss

No…Ichigo, you are mine and mine only. Nobody will have you; all of you belong to me.

*faces her blushing face

"Did you like that kitty cat? I could give you another one"

"Don't do that…I…feel sorry for you…we are the same, orphans. I guess maybe if you become nicer and stop kissing me like right now, last night, and this morning, we could become friends."

How did she find out I kissed her? Anyways, I don't want to be just friends Kitty…I want you to be mine forever. Couldn't you just understand what I told you a while ago? You are so dumb headed.

"Fine. I'll stop being mean to you." Well I'll stop being bad, but I didn't say that I would stop kissing you. Slower and slower, you will start to fall in love with me and then I will take you to my planet where for sure we will stay together.

"Thank you…I appreciate that, but try not to get noticed by the other mew mews. I need to go to work and then I'll come back"

"You better come back kitty, I'll be waiting for you right here."

_Ichigo_

I guess I should start forgetting about what happened and continue on life the way I'm supposed to. Now that I have Kisshu with me, I don't feel as lonely as before. I hope that we can become good friends. Oh no! I better hurry or I'll be late!

Everyone in the café: "THERE IS NO WORK FOR YOU TODAY ICHIGO! LEAVE NOW!"

Lettuce: "you should take it easy and go home and take a rest.

"Uhm…thank you everyone, I'll make sure to rest very well."

Pudding: "Wait! Can we go shopping together? Yes? Ok! I'm going to bring Tar- I mean Tadashi…"

Damn! Now I have to spend the rest of my time with Kisshu! I wonder what is he going to do…

_Back home_

"Welcome home honey! You came back early from work!"

Nya! He was actually waiting on the same spot where I left…ughh I got shivers on my back. Wait how did he get behind me?

"Hey don't do that!"

"But I'm being nice and giving you a…what's it called…a massage!"

"Creep…massages don't have arms going around your waist. Now let go of me! I need to get some groceries."

"oh! Can I come with you? Please! I promise I won't create any Chimera Animals!"

"NO! I'm going shopping with Pudding and her friend Tadashi." I didn't know Pudding had a friend named like that…I guess it's a new kid

"I'll put something to cover my ears and I'll change my name!"

"Ugh! Fine wear this hat and aouyama-kun's clothes…your new name for now shall be…Kaoru."

"Why do I have to wear HIS clothes? How do you have his clothes' anyways?"

"Oh! We went swimming, but it started raining and his clothes got wet. I put them to dry, but I guess I forgot about them. If you don't want to wear them, don't come shopping with me."

"Fine…"

Gosh! He acts just like an immature kid! This is making me feel old…burr I dislike this..

"Hey! Don't change in front of me! Nya! Hurry up and put the shirt on!"

"you don't like what you see kitty cat?"

Oh my…I guess he sure is cute…what am I saying?

"I'll wait outside…ready? Let's go."

I'm still getting a strange feeling about pudding's new friend. Oh there she is! That boy…he looks familiar…just like someone I know…But who? Wait! I know who he is! He is…

_And that's it! Sorry if it is short…anyways there is something suspicious about this Tadashi boy…who is he really? Want to know? Read the next chapter to find out. I hope I can finish the next one soon. There was a lot of dialogue in this one…but o well! Who doesn't like a good Ichigo and Kisshu chat? I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

_HELLO! I'm sorry for taking a while…but I'm back here writing…that matters right? I enjoy writing a good romantic KisshuXIchigo story! So, we left off at the part where Ichigo reconginzes the young boy with Pudding…Who could he be? What's his true identity? PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews, more encouragement to write sooner!I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW_

* * *

_Ichigo_

I'm still getting a strange feeling about pudding's new friend. Oh there she is! That boy…he looks familiar…just like someone I know…But who? Wait! I know who he is! He is…Taruto!

"PUDDING! WATCH OUT! TARUTO IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"Ichigo-nee san! Stop! This isn't taruto! It's…Tadashi! He's a uhm…a new kid that barely moved in!"

I do not recall a 'tadashi' but if Pudding says so, then I guess it's not taruto then. Gosh! Why is Kisshu taking forever?

"Kitty cat!"

"Kaoru! I told you not to call me like that!"

"Ichigo-nee san! It's that perv green haired alien guy!"

"NOO! You've got it all wrong Pudding! It's uhm Kaoru who moved in with me…he's a new kid also."

"ok Ichigo-nee san! Let's go to the market! Yippe!

Kisshu…I'm going to teach him a lesson when we come back! He almost spilled out the secret that he's, well Kisshu! I hope everything goes well and nobody notices him that much.

_Kisshu _

I'm probably going to get in trouble by kitty cat…that kid, Tadashi? That's Taruto without a doubt! That silly kid forgot to stop levitating…hahaha I guess I'm the only one who noticed him levitate when Kitty pointed out that he was Taruto. That runt, I finally know where he goes in the evenings. Now, I wonder what Pai is doing? He's always locked up in his room at this hour…or is he?

"KI-KAORU! HURRY UP OR WE WILL LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

If kitty let me teleport…I wouldn't have to walk and follow these pesky young lovers.

_Taruto_

I don't understand why Pudding has to make me 'shop' with these two creeps. Heh, if Kisshu saw Ichigo with this Kaoru guy, he'd rip his guts out. Still…something about this guy reminds me a lot of Kisshu…too much…maybe if I take off the hat I could get a glimpse of his ears. I can't wait for tonight though…I'm sleeping over with Pudding and I won't have to worry about Kisshu and Pai arguing.

_Pudding_

Yay! Ichigo-nee san has finally moved on! She seems much more happier now, just like she always is. That Kaoru guy better take care of her or I'll beat him up. Pudding won't let her friend get hurt again! This day is going to be super exciting! Taruto is going to sleep over and then I could pillow fight with him. I hope Ichigo-nee san doesn't figure out the truth…it's the first time Pudding has to keep a secret from the whole mew mew gang…

_Ichigo_

Something isn't right…everybody is silent. Even Pudding whose always jumping around and screaming. I will break the silence then if nobody else will.

"so…"

Ok…that didn't work out. Kisshu is just gazing at every single object, Pudding at that so called Tadashi are in their own little world, and I'm talking to myself! I'm going crazy…so many things happened…my head has been hurting since this morning…I…can't seem to see very well-

"k-k-isshu…"

(and Ichigo faints)

_Kisshu_

"ICHIGO!"

What's going on? She was perfectly fine this morning! Ichigo! Oh good, you are still breathing…

"Kaoru! Take Ichigo-nee san back home, she probably needs rest. Me and Tadashi will go shopping instead. Right Tadashi?"

"…yea…"

"ok! But don't tell anyone what just happened."

Although I told them to keep quiet, they are probably going to tell everybody else, that would mean I must keep my disguise so kitty cat won't be upset. Ok, I'll pick her up right now then. She's very light…she's so fragile…her lips look so soft…*smooch

"I love you, Ichigo…"

I know I just broke my promise, but this will be my little secret. Kitty cat, you are so irresistible…I'm glad you are all mine. There is nobody that can keep us apart. Except for that Aouyama who still lives; I would kill him for you. Oh! We are finally here, I'll just kick the door open. (enters) there you go Kitty, all comfortable in your bed. Maybe I should join you, I heard body heat is a great cure. (phone rings)

Wha-Wha-What's that noise? It won't stop! My ears are hurting! Wait, I remember…Kitty picked up some device and it made it stop…(picks up phone)

"What is this?"

"ichigo? It's me, shirogane, I'm coming over, Pudding said you fainted. Lettuce-san and her friend Peter are coming too."

"Ichigo is uhm resting at the moment…"

Huh? The voice stopped, I'm guessing I could put it back. Wait! The blondie and green haired mew are coming? Ok! Kitty said to act normal, and that's what I'll do. (minutes later)

*ding dong

The door! They are here! Ok…

"Hello?"

Shirogane: "Where is ichigo? Who are you? Get out of my way!"

Lettuce: " Shirogane, calm down, I think this is Ichigo-sans friend. Pudding said something about it."

'Peter': "I do recall that monkey saying such a comment."

WHOA! IS THAT PAI? I don't understand, instead of being locked up in his room, he goes with the green haired mew! I knew something like this happened!

Lettuce: "uhm, may we see Ichig-san?"

"oh..sure…she's in her bedroom. Can I speak with your friend green?"

Lettuce: "uhm sure."

'Peter who is actually Pai': "Go ahead to your friend's chamber, a visit will make her feel better."

(shirogane and lettuce left)

"Well well well Pai, I didn't expect you to be like this,"

"Kisshu, I'm sure we all have our reasons. You do realize the monkey mew has Taruto with her right?"

"yeah! I knew it was that little runt when I first saw him."

"Indeed, we all have secrets here. Let us all act like we don't know each other."

"I must agree…"

_Ichigo_

mmmm… what's going on? Why is Shirogane and Lettuce in my room? Why am I even in my room? Where is Kisshu? Oh no!

"Ichigo! It's me, Shirogane, can you hear me?"

"Ichigo-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine you guys…but what happened?"

"Pudding-san came to the café and told us that you fainted. Minto and Zakuro stayed to watch over the café."

They left Minto in charge? The café is probably a total disaster now.

"oh, Ichigo, I forgot to tell you that Masha has been reporting aliens for a while, and nothing is wrong. If you sense anything, transform right away."

"ok…can I rest you guys? I'm really tired…"

"Have a great rest Ichigo-san!"

I hope Kisshu isn't making it obvious that he's an alien. I guess I should sleep, tomorrow will be Pudding's birthday, and I don't want to miss it.

_Kisshu_

I'm glad they finally left! They won't let my dear Kitty cat rest. I guess I should sleep now, that way the night will go by quicker and I'll see her sooner…Goodnight…

* * *

_Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just noticed that this story is going to have a lot of chapters, but it's plenty enough for all those readers! Next chapter, it's Pudding's birthday! It's all going well…until an unexpected visit comes...Read on to find out who he/she is! Hopefully I get the next chapter out soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinion and comments matter to me! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW._


	8. Chapter 8: A call

_Hello all you fellow readers! Sorry for not updating soon...Don't worry though here is the story! We left off where Ichigo and Kisshu are getting a rest. It's going to be Pudding's birthday soon and Ichigo is taking Kisshu to shop a gift. Please Review! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. ENJOY!_

* * *

ICHIGO

(It's five in the morning, and Ichigo wakes up with a certain someone right next to her.)

_ Hmmmm...such a great sleep I had! But, it was really hot last night...NYA! what is Kisshu doing here? on my bed?_

_ "KISSHU! GET OFF MY BED BEFORE I DECIDE TO KICK YOU OUT THE WINDOW!"_

(Kisshu slowly opens his eyes and gives a warm smile, then tiredly responds...)

"Why, good morning Kitty Cat! Are you expecting a morning kiss?"

(Kisshu quickly sits up and pins Ichigo on her bed with him on top of her.)

"...Or do you want more than just a kiss?"

(Ichigo slightly blushes but starts yelling at him.)

"Get off me you freak! you seem to want to get kicked out the window."

(Ichigo kicks Kisshu and he hits the wall.)

"Ouch! I meant breakfast in bed! what were you thinking?"

(Ichigo stands up in front of Kisshu.)

"I didn't think of anything at all! Oh and we are going to get a quick breakfast because we have to get a gift for Pudding."

(Kisshu tilts his head to the left.)

"A gift? In my planet, gifts are given when someone decides to get married. Is she going to get married?"

(Ichigo kicks Kisshu in the knee.)

"Heck no! she's still too young! it's going to her birthday. Get out, put on this hat, and wear your strange uniform."

(Ichigo pushes Kisshu out the door.)

"WHATEVER YOU SAY KITTY!"

_ He never learns does he...Wait! so that would mean I slept with him an entire night! Nyaa that's horrible. I've been having a strange feeling since I woke up...and it's not about the fact that I slept with an alien...it gives me the chills. I guess I should hurry up and change. I'll wear my frilly white shirt with polka dots, and pink skirt with some sandals!_

Kisshu

_ That was a great night! I should sleep with my Kitty more often. She looked so cute when she woke up! Her hair all messed up and a tired face. One day...I'll wake up besides her every morning...Oh no! I shouldn't think of the future yet...I need to make sure she loves me back. Now, this object, or 'hat' as she calls it, goes on my head...hmmm _

(Puts hat on correctly.)

_ Yea! this seems right. What's taking her so long? She better not have decided to sleep again! I know i'm not supposed to go in her room...but just in case._

(Floats to her room and opens the door a little bit, then stops when he finds Ichigo barely taking off her shirt. He blushes then gently closes the door, and floats to the living room.)

_ YES! wait no...no yes? Gah! I think I have fallen more in love with you Ichigo!_

(Lies on the sofa and without thinking yells out.)

"I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!"

(From her room, Ichigo heard and angrily replies.)

"I HEARD THAT! SHUT UP!"

_ Hehehe...I know that deep in her, she wants to scream out my name and pronounce her love to me! I'll wait for you as long as it takes for you to say those three simple words..._

(Ichigo comes out of her room, into the kitchen, then throws Kisshu a banana and a strawberry.)

"Hurry up and eat them!"

(Kisshu stares at the banana for a while, then eats it without it being peeled.)

"Hey kitty cat! This doesn't taste so good..."

(Ichigo looks at him and realizes he didn't peel it.)

"hahaha! That's not how you eat it dummy!"

(Peels her banana and shows him.)

"There! Now hurry up and eat it or we are going to miss the bus!"

_ I'm not a dummy...all these strange objects from earth are really strange. I must say though, this 'banana' tastes sweet. And this 'strawberry' is really delicious, juicy, and sweet, like the lips of my Kitty when I kiss her..._

Ichigo

_ What is that alien thinking about? He's just sitting there touching his lips. Eeeew, he's such a creep._

(Goes to Kisshu and pulls his ear, leading him outside. Kisshu is painfully saying ouch.)

"Hmph! Kisshu! stop whining! If you would have been quicker, I wouldn't have pulled your ear. Oh no! look there goes the bus...we missed it!"

(Kisshu straightens up and clears his throat.)

"Well, you are lucky to have an alien that can teleport..."

(Ichigo holds his hand tightly then starts to shake.0  
"O-Ok...j-j-just hurry up. I don't like teleporting."

(Kisshu teleports in front of the mall with Ichigo clenching her nails in his arm.)

"Ouch! I deserve a kiss for having you clenching your nails in me kitty cat!"

(Ichigo lets go and walks in.)

"Well? what are you waiting for? hurry up! oh and make sure to tell people that ask about what you are wearing that it's cosplay. "

(Once inside, Ichigo shows Kisshu the different shops and then goes in a gift shop.)

"This is the store! Now don't touch anything, and just stay right behind me ok?"

(Kisshu nods.)

_ What shall I get her? Oh this is a cute monkey charm necklace. I'll get her this and a box of her favorite cookies._

"ok Kisshu! We can go now!"

(Looks around to find Kisshu missing.)

"Oh no..."

(Feels arms going around her waist.)

_ Eh?_

"Who is it?"

(Kisshu romantically replies.)

"Are you looking for somebody? You sure are beautiful, I don't understand why someone would leave you."

(Ichigo recognizes the voice as Kisshu's and elbows him.)

"Oh shut up! Hurry up, I got the gift so let's go."

(They go outside where no one can see them and teleport home.)

"Hey Kitty cat! That machine you call 'phone' has a blinking red light!"

_ Hmmmm someone left a message. I wonder who it was?_

(Presses a button that says the voicemail.)

_ *Oh Hello? Ichigo? It's me, Aoyama. I hope you are not mad that I didn't call you back. I got a call from Pudding-san that your parents had died. I'm truly sorry. I should have been there with you. But I can't stop thinking about you...every night I-*_

(Before he could continue, Kisshu throws the phone against the wall.)

"That jerk! I thought he would leave you for good..."

(Ichigo slowly starts walking to her room holding back her tears.)

"I think I'm going to rest for a while...don't bother me...I'll tell you when it's time to go. Anyways it's until late at night. Oh and thank you for shopping with me...it was fun."

(Goes to her room and locks the door.)

_ Why Aoyama-kun? Why did you have to call? Is this the strange feeling I had? Your call?_

(Goes to her bed and closer her eyes.)

Kisshu

_ My poor Kitty cat...She was happy until that earth boy called and ruined her day. Maybe when I have time, I'll search for him and make him disappear for good. I know it wouldn't be a good idea to Kitty, but it's worth it. I can't stand seeing her sad anymore. I should rest for now..._

* * *

_That's all for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. In the next chapter, it's going to be about Pudding's birthday and a certain someone coming for a visit...Who could it be? Wait for the next chapter to find out! PLEAE REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Birthday Party

_Hello! Ready for a new chapter? Sorry for not updating soon, but I am also writing another story, that I'm planning on publishing soon. It's not from Tokyo mew mew though…Anyways, it's Pudding's birthday and you are all invited! A special visitor comes to the party. Will everything go well? Read on to find out! REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW !_

* * *

_KISSHU_

(Jumps on top of Ichigo.)

"Wake Up kitty cat! Or we will miss the party!"

(Ichigo wakes up kicking Kisshu against the wall.)

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT COMING IN HERE?"

"OUCH! I'm sorry Kitty Cat, but that object keeps on ringing and I don't know how to stop it. That's when I remembered about the monkey's birthday."

"NYA! THANK GOODNESS I CHANGED BEFORE I SLEPT!"

(Ichigo stands up and pushes Kisshu out the door into the kitchen.)

(Kisshu all of a sudden gives Ichigo a tight hug from the back.)

"Hey Kitty cat, what about we stay and sleep together?"

(Ichigo tackles Kisshu to the floor with anger.)

"No! Now teleport us to her house."

"Well I can't if you are on top of me!"

(Ichigo gets off and holds is arm tightly. After a while of enduring the pain from Ichigo's nails, Kisshu teleports in front of Pudding's home. There are balloons outside and all of the mew mews are just getting in.)

"Kisshu, I can't have you go in there or they will try to fight you off. Put on this hat and this sweater."

(Kisshu wears what is given to him. Then, they both enter the house.)

_Hmph…making me wear these strange garments. I think I look rather handsome in my own clothing. Ichigo doesn't know a handsome cyniclon when she sees one. Wait a minute…what is Taruto and Pai doing here?_

_(_He takes off the sweater and hat, then walks over towards them.)

"What are you two doing here?"

(Taruto smirks then replies.) "We are here because we were personally invited by Pudding to her birthday celebration."

(Pai then replies.) "Indeed, and I was asked by Lettuce if I could join her as a companion."

_ Well if both of them don't have to dress up, I'm going in there like this._

_(_Pudding comes out wearing a sleeveless, short, yellow, frilly dress, and a her hair with small curls.)

"na-no-da! I'm glad you all came! Even the villains arrived! This is going to be so much fun!"

(Ichigo notices Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. She shivers at the fact that they all came invited, and not to ruin the party. After a while of a lot of 'happy birthday' speeches, Pudding invites them inside. It's well decorated and joyful music. Then Minto takes notice that Pudding's little siblings aren't there.)

Minto: "Pudding, where are all your little siblings?"

Pudding: "Oh, they' re all at summer camp. They won't be coming here until two weeks."

Zakuro: "at least it's going to be more appropriate for us to have some REAL fun." (Zakuro takes out two bottles of the most finest and expensive wine.)

Ichigo: "Nya! We are going to have so much fun!"

Kisshu: (whispering to Ichigo.) "Are you sure it's fine to drink that? It says, A-L-C-O-H-O-L. What I remembered was that once you drank that and started to act strange."

Ichigo: (slightly blushing.) "I'm just going to drink a cup…or two."

Pudding: "nanoda! Can I drink that stuff too?"

Minto: "of course you can't! It's much too strong for you."

Zakuro: "she can get at least a sip or two. I don't want anybody to miss out on the fun." (Starts to pour in cups and hands one to everybody.)

(Everybody got a taste of it, and they all liked it except for Kisshu. He was staring at how much Ichigo was drinking of it.)

_I don't see how they find this drink delicious. It's disgusting! I wonder how Pai and Taruto don't mind the horrible taste. Everybody is acting weird…especially Ichigo._

Ichigo: (leans over Taruto's shoulder and in a drunken voice starts to laugh at him.) "A runt like you…shouldn't *hiccup* be drinking!"

Taruto: (Also in a drunken voice.) "blah! You old hag! I am no runt! And for your information! I took only..uhm (starts to lazily count with his fingers) two-ish…three-ish..sips. Unlike you! Who almost finished one whole bottle."

Pudding: " How about we all play a game?"

Minto: "yea!" (they all sit around in a circle.)

Pudding: "Let's play this game I saw in T.V., it's called 7 minutes in heaven."

Lettuce: "I've read that *hiccup* in a manga…it seems fun…hey Pai-san, let's play…"

Pai: "yes…let us enjoy this time…"

_What's going on? What's 7 minutes in heaven? Even Pai and Taruto seem to know what it is about!_

Zakuro: "shouldn't we wait for Akasaka and Shirogane?" (Everybody nodded and then the doorbell rings. Shirogane comes in like if he was in his own home.)

Pudding: (Pulling him to sit down with the rest.) "Ok, first of all! They are all drunk, second of all, those aliens, are invited so don't ruin my party, third of all, we are going to play 7 minutes in heaven, and lastly, drink this." (Hands him a cup of wine.)

Shirogane: (slowly sipping the wine.) "I don't see why those three creatures have to be here…but for you, I won't do anything. Oh and Akasaka has a date with his girlfriend so he couldn't make it."

_Ugh! My instincts are telling me to kill the blonde one._

Ichigo: "Kisshu! Why are yooou sooo quiet? C'mon! have some fun!"

Kisshu: "whatever you say…"

Pudding: "ok! Who wants to go first?"

Ichigo: "I DO! I DO!" (grabs the bottle and spins it. It points to Kisshu who is staring at everyone."

_What do I do? The bottle is pointing towards me! What's going to happen?_

Pudding: (leads them to a small closet away from everyone and shoves them in there.) "I'll see you two in seven minutes!"

Kisshu: "Wait! Monkey mew! What am I supposed to do?"

Pudding: (whispering in his ear.) "You know! Hehehe…I won't open the door until seven minutes have passed!"(The door closes and is locked.)

Kisshu: "It's sort of small in her isn't it?"

Ichigo: "Why did I have to get stuck with you?"

Kisshu: "It's fate! We are meant to be together. But, what is supposed to happen?"

Ichigo: *sighs* "in 7 minutes in heaven, the bottles choses two people to get stuck in a closet like this…to…so they can…kiss and stuff *hiccup*"

Kisshu: (slightly blushing.) "Oh really? Well I like this game now…" (Starts to kiss her neck, and nibbling her ear. Then gently kisses her on the lips.) "I'm glad you don't have to change into a cat anymore…"

Ichigo: (blushing) "This isn't that bad…it could have been worse…let me try something…"(leans towards Kisshu's face, but then Pudding opens the door.)

Pudding: "OK! Seven minutes are up!"

(Kisshu and Ichigo come out with red faces then sit down.)

Minto: "I think you both enjoyed those seven minutes together…"

(The doorbell rings.)

Lettuce: "oh..uhm…I'll get it!"

(At the door, Ron is there. He was the one who defeated Pudding and would have to marry her, but he decided that it could get canceled. So, they are just friends.)

Pudding: "Oh! Ron! I'm glad you came! Come sit down, we are playing 7 minutes in heaven!"

Ron: "Miss Pudding, your father wishes you a Happy Birthday. Oh, that sounds like fun. Who's up?"

(Taruto starts to give Ron an evil stare. He started to feel jealous that he was sitting next to Pudding, but he was glad that Ron and Pudding wouldn't get married.)

* * *

_So, that's all for now. I want to save the rest of the game for the next chapter because it's going to combine with some other events. I hope you all liked it though! In the next chapter, the game continues…and feelings are going to be revealed! PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!_


	10. Chapter 10: The game

_Hello dear readers. It's time to read! So, I know the game 7 m_inutes _in heaven is usually lemony, but I'm not exactly that type of person so I'm keeping it clean. Taruto is getting a bit jealous! Well let's see where the bottle points to next. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Oh and please REVIEW!*oh and Pudding is around the age of 14, so is Taruto._

* * *

Pudding: "Ok! Taruto how about you spin the bottle?"

Taruto: "OH! Whatever! This game is pointless!" (Spins the bottle and it points to pudding.)

Ron: "If you think the game is pointless, how about I trade spots with you?"

(Taruto stands up, grabs pudding by her arm and drags her to the closet where mint locks it up.)

Pudding: "so what do you want to do Taru-Taru?" (Giggling)

Taruto: "What do you mean? Anyways…try not to get so close to that Ron guy. He gives me the nerves…"

Pudding: "Are you jealous Taru-Taru?"

Taruto: "OFCOURSE NOT! Why would I be jealous of you!" (Whispers in Pudding's ear) "yea I am jealous…you know why? Because I love you…"

Pudding :( Whispering in Taruto's ear) "I know you love me, and you know what? Pudding loves Taru-Taru too!"

(Taruto looks up at her and gives her a kiss. Pudding tightly hugs him and then kisses him too. Then Mint opens the door and takes them back to the others. Pudding sits next to Taruto holding hands while Taruto is blushing red.)

Pudding: "PUDDING IS TARU-TARU'S GIRLFRIEND NOW!"

Taruto: (looks down and tightly holds Pudding's hand)

Lettuce: "ok…I'll go next then." (spins the bottle and it lands on Pai.)

Pai: (stands up with Lettuce and walks over to the closet where Mint closes the door.)

Lettuce: "oh my! I'm really sorry Pai-san! I didn't mean for the bottle to point to you! It's all my fault! I knew I shouldn't have played this! I think it's better if we got out of here since you probably don't like this! Oh I'm really sorry!"

Pai: "*hiccup! Shut up! You talk to much! I should make you stop talking." (leans closer to her blushing face and lifts up her face.) "Will she be quiet? 100 percent." (kisses her deeply as she kisses him back. Shortly after, Mint opens the door and pushes them back with the others.)

Ron: "I want to go next!" (spins the bottle which lands on Zakuro.)

Mint: "No! if you don't want to go with him don't go!"

Zakuro: "Be quiet mint. I want to have some fun."

(inside the closet, Ron and Zakuro start to get attracted to each other.)

Ron: "You sure are pretty. But what can I say? You are a model!"

Zakuro: "thank you. You are cute yourself too."

(Ron leans in closer to Zakuro, and she takes the chance of kissing him. Outside the closet, Mint decides to get them out earlier. Then she pushes them out to the rest and pulls them apart.)

Shirogane: "heh…well I guess I'm next!" (spinning the bottle, which lands towards Mint)

Mint: "EH? I HAVE TO GO IN THAT CRAMPED CLOSET WITH HIM? I REFUSE!"

Shirogane: "oh come on you spoiled brat!" (Pulls Mint into the closet where Zakuro locks the door.) "I'm guessing you are waiting for me to do the first move?"

Mint: "Don't get near me!"

Shirogane: (kisses her forcefully but then Mint kisses back. He places his hands around her waist and they kiss for what seemed seconds because Zakuro had opened the door.)

Mint: (running towards Zakuro) "IT WASN'T AT ALL HOW IT SEEMED!"

Zakuro: "Calm down Mint! Let's gosit down." (Shirogane, Zakuro, and Mint sit down.)

Kisshu: "I'm going to take Ichigo home. It looks like she needs to sleep now." (everybody looks at Ichigo who is sleeping on Kisshu's shoulder)

Everybody: "Bye!"

Pudding: "Thank you for coming! It was so much fun!"

Kisshu: (Carries Ichigo bridal style outside, then teleports to her house and places her on her bed) "Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up! We are home!"

Ichigo: "hmmm? *hicchup* oh hey cutie! Are we alone now?" (looks around her room)

Kisshu: "yea…I think you need to rest."

Ichigo: (throws herself at Kisshu causing him to fall ontop of her.) "no! stay with me! Let's continue the game?"

Kisshu: (blushing deeply red) "s-sure Kitty cat! Whatever you say!" (kisses ichigo as she kisses him back too.) " I love you Kitty…I've been waiting for something like this…"

Ichigo: " I love you too Kisshu…*yawn*"

Kisshu: "I think you really need to sleep."

Ichigo: "ok…but sleep with me…it's going to be cold tonight!"

Kisshu: "Really? Ok!" (goes under the covers with Ichigo and they fall asleep. A while later Ichigo rolls over the bed about to fall but Kisshu catches her.) " I guess it's better if I slept somewhere else. Goodnight Kitty Cat…"

* * *

_That's all for this chapter. I know it's short, but I just wanted this chapter for the whole game. The story is almost done! Just probably two or three more chapters and that's it. I hope everybody is enjoying it! In the next chapter, Kisshu is going to try to win Ichigo's heart for good. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11: In denial

_Greetings everybody! I surely hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am! Chapter Preview: Ichigo found out what had happened during the game! Now, every time she sees Kisshu, she blushes. Could it be possible that she…? It's going to be mainly about Kisshu trying to win Ichigo's heart! So anyways, just like always, I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! & Please Review. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

(Wakes up and stands in front of her mirror.)

_ *yawn* ugh… my head hurts so much…what happened last night? How did I get in my room?_

(Stares around noticing that her hair is messed up. Then Kisshu comes in and rushes over to Ichigo, pinning her down on her bed.)

"GOOD MORNING KITTY CAT! Now that you are awake, how about we start on what we were going to do last night?" (Kisshu said licking his lips. Ichigo squinted her eyes and gave him a confused look.)

"What do you mean? What happened last night? And get off me!" (Ichigo kicked Kisshu, but he just sat right next to her. Then she stood up, and started to brush her hair.)

"Well let's see…first we were kissing a lot in that cramped closet, then I wanted to go a little bit farther, but the time was up. Then we came over here and you pushed me against the bed! Oh you should have remembered the moment! Then you wanted…Well you kept insisting on continuing what we left off in that closet. Of course I knew that you were really tired so I left you to sleep." (Kisshu said, slighty blushing.)

(Ichigo stopped brushing her hair, and as she heard what Kisshu had said, her eye twitched, then her cat ears and tail popped up. She ran towards Kisshu and pinned him down on the floor. Then nervously spoke.) "Are you sure that's what happened? If you are lying I'm going to kick you out!"

(Kisshu lifted his head up and gave her a kiss. Then stared at her and laughed.) "If I was lying, why are you blushing and not doing anything right now? Oh and if you don't believe me, then it's your problem."

(Ichigo quickly gets off him and sits in the corner of her room.)

_Blushing? Why didn't I slap him? Why…? Did he really tell the truth? I don't remember at all what happened last night…Why is my heart beating fast? Something is wrong with me…_

(Kisshu sits down in front of Ichigo and stares at her passionately. Then he places his head on her chest, while she is frozen, stuck thinking.)

"Kitty cat, why is your heart beating so quickly?And why haven't you stopped blushing? Could it be…that…you are in love…"

(Ichigo regains conscious and pushes Kisshu away.) "NO! I CAN'T! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

(Kisshu smirks and gets close again.) "Then let me try something out. If your reaction is how I think it is, than that would mean you love me. If not…well I'll keep trying!"

(Ichigo nods nervously and stares at Kisshu who is gently stroking his fingers across her cheek. Then he lifts her chin up and kisses her ferociously.)

_What is he doing? But…why am I not stopping him? Why do I have the feeling of wanting him to keep on going?_

(Ichigo closes her eyes and gently allows Kisshu to kiss her. Shortly after, she kisses him back. Then, Kisshu stops and places a hand on her shoulder.) "Ichigo, it's official. You, are…IN LOVE WITH ME!"

(Ichigo blushes but then denies.) "NO! no…it's not possible. I'm dreaming! Yea this is all just a horrible nightmare…I'm going to wait and I'll wake up." (Ichigo walks up and lies on her bed.)

(Kisshu walks towards her and sees her sleeping forcefuly.) "It's ok Kitty cat. You are still in denial. When you wake up, I'm going to make sure you believe in your feelings towards me…" (He sat on a nearby chair and stared at Ichigo who tried to sleep.)

_It feels like I have been asleep for a long time. I think that now I will wake up and everything will be absolutely normal. _

_(Ichigo opens her eyes with Kisshu right in front of her.)_

"Kisshu, what happened while I was asleep."

(Kisshu explained what had happened and the reason why she slept.)

_So…this wasn't a dream at all. Oh why? _

(Kisshu went up to Ichigo and fixed her hair.) "Now will you not deny your feelings towards me?"

"Deny? I know for sure that I don't feel anything about you! And why exactly are you in my room anyways? Get out!"

(Kisshu gets out and sighs.)

Kisshu's P.O.V

_Just a little bit closer…and Ichigo will finally be mine. What can I do?_

_(Looks around and finds a magazine that is opened to a page that says: How to make your crush love you.)_

_Hmmm…I do recall, crush is someone you like. It's going to take me a while to read this…oh wait! There are pictures! Ok, so I'll follow it by order. First picture has a human boy giving flowers to a girl. Well I don't see any flowers…oh! Ichigo's neighbor has flowers. _

(sneaks into the neighbors and cuts out flowers, creating a bouquet. Walks in the living room and sees ichigo.)

"Oh kisshu! I want to apologize…I shouldn't get mad…after all…I know that you were just trying to help."

(Kisshu nods and hands her the flowers. Ichigo gets them and smells them, and then she blushes.)

"Awww…thank you Kisshu. I'll go put these in a vase."

(Ichigo walks to her bedroom with the flowers in a vase. Then, Kisshu looks at the magazine again.)

_ It worked! This book has magical powers! Let's see, the next picture has a guy talking to a girl with his hand on her hand…oh I know this step! Back at my planet the guy would talk to the girl to get to know her better. Then, as they do that, they would slowly place their hands on the girl's hand and slowly gain her confidence; ending it with a nibble on the ear. Ok! I'm sure this will work._

(Ichigo comes out fully dressed in a cute light brown shorts and fuchsia tank top that has a panda in the middle.)

"Kisshu, what do you want to do today?"

_ Yes! This is my chance!_

"Let's just talk, come sit with me…" (Pats the spot on the sofa next to him. Ichigo walks up towards him and sits down.)

"So…what do you want to talk about Kisshu?"

(They talk for what seemed hours. Kisshu started to know Ichigo's favorite items, and a bit of her personal life. Then he explained life on his planet and a little bit about him. After a while longer, he placed is hand on her hand, and she didn't really mind. Soon, he stood up and said that he was going out for a walk. Before he left, he leaned down and nibbled one of Ichigo's ear. He smiled and walked away, leaving a blushing Ichigo sitting alone on the couch.)

_ Yes! I think it worked also! Ok…let's see what's next. Oh, the page says 'pur-cha-se for more.' Purchase…oh that means buy with money! Now what can I do? This book is pure magic. I need to make Ichigo fall in love with me. I guess it's time to use cyniclon flirting methods…_

* * *

_Ok that's all for now…I want the next chapter to show all of you readers how Kisshu will flirt, "Cyniclon Style." I hope everybody is enjoying reading this! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12:Cyniclon Style

_Hello everybody! I'm sure most of you are eager to see how to flirt 'cyniclon style'. It was a lot of fun writing this chapter! Oh and quick tip! When it has a * on a certain piece of a sentence, it's a 'cyniclon flirting' style action.* So enough with this intro, time to read! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. PLEASE REVIEW, ENJOY!_

* * *

_Kisshu's P.O.V_

(Kisshu flew to a nearby park and sat on a tree branch. In his mind, he started to make plans on how he was going to make Ichigo fall in love with him forever.)

_Hmm…I suppose I can start with this, then do that,, at night this, then that, and finally it will end like that! It's going to turn out well! Hahaha! I'm very confident about this. Tomorrow I will start, soon I will win Ichigo's heart._

(When Kisshu returned, it was already night time and Ichigo was asleep. Kisshu kissed Ichigo on her forehead and went to the living the morning, Ichigo had woken up and gone towards Kisshu who was sitting down on thecouch.)

"Good morning Kitty cat!"(Kisshu ran towards Ichigo, * licked her cheek, pulled on both of her ears and gave her a kiss.*)

"NYAA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR KISSHU?" (Ichigo started to blush a lot so she turned around.)

"Did you like that Kitty cat? Don't worry! There are more things to come!" (Kisshu went infront of her, and *began to squish her belly while he stroked his fingers on her face.*)

"Stop it Kisshu! What exactly are you doing?" (Ichigo tried to get away from him but she felt frozen, then she could feel herself blushing and her heart beating faster. That's when she noticed something, she was actually enjoying it. She fell on her knees, and began to cry.)

"Kitty cat? Why are you crying? Am I being to rough?" (Kisshu sat down infront of her.)

"it's…just that…I think…I'm actually…enjoying what you just did…" ( Realizing what she had just said, Ichigo covered her mouth and looked up at Kisshu who was smiling really big.)

"REALLY? Well, then Kitty prepare yourself because today, you will become mine." (Kisshu took Ichigo by her hand and took her to the couch.)

"If you say it that way, then I'll make sure I don't fall in love with you."(Ichigo said with a smirk.)

"Don't say that Kitty cat! It encourages me more to do other stuff with you!" (Kisshu said while* pulling her ear*.)

"What other stuff?" (Ichigo said nervously.)

"Oh…painful things that mark you as mine. If I manage to make you mine, I'll show you one way, and if you get me mad, I'll show you another way."

"ahhahaah! You must be joking right? And stop pulling on my ear!" (Ichigo pulls on both of Kisshu's ears making him get angry.)

"Do you want me to get angry? I will do what I have to in order to make you behave."

(phone rings and Ichigo answers it.)

ON THE PHONE

Ichigo: Hello? This is Ichigo, who is this?

A: Oh hello Ichigo! How have you been? It's me, Aoyama!

Ichigo: Aoyama Kun? It's been such a long time! I miss you a lot!

A: I miss you too Ichigo…I wanted to call because I can't get you out of my head…I think I still love you…

Ichigo: (feeling guilty.) I still love you too…(Looks behind her at an angry Kisshu who looks like killing something.) I have to go…it seems that a guest of mine isn't feeling so well…I'll talk to you later ok?

A: haha, ok Ichigo. Take care, bye.

BACK WITH KISSHU

"Who were you talking to?" (Kisshu stood up and started to shake Ichigo back in forth.)

"It was just Aoyama-Kun! Leave me alone!" (Ichigo tries to push away Kisshu but he somehow manages to throw her to the floor.)

"I'm mad now Ichigo!" (Kisshu picks up her shirt enough to see her stomach, and then he bites a fragment of her belly. Ichigo began to scream because it was painful, but Kisshu kept his teeth on her belly. After a while, he stood up and Ichigo stared at the mark that was left on her stomach. It was red and it had teeth marks, as well as two fangs marks.)

"What did you do to me?" (Ichigo ran towards Kisshu who caught her, *placed a hand on her waist, the other on her hand, and kissed her. He would lick her lips, then kiss her repeatedly.* Ichigo at first tried to get away from his grip but she couldn't, instead she felt herself kissing back.)

"See Kitty cat? You love it when I kiss you, and I love it when you kiss me back, it makes it more fun."

"I don't do it because I want to…more like I have no choice…" (Ichigo realized that she was falling in love with Kisshu.)

"*I know you want to say it Kitty, say those three words and I promise that from here on out, you will be happy with me*."

(Ichigo had a tear rolling down her cheek, but was licked by Kisshu. She gave him a tight hug and finally admits it.)

"I love you…"

(Kisshu wrapped his arms around Ichigo, creating a slow dance.)

"I know you do…I love you too…I will never let you go ever again! I promise you that from now on, you will be happy…So, do you wish to join me back at my planet? With the bits of mew aqua we had, our planet is good as new. Probably even better than Earth."

(Ichigo looked up and nodded. Then they went to bed, together…but Kisshu had to go back to tell Pai and Taruto about what had just happened. )

_ Heh…so much about my plan. At my planet, I'll be sure to get her more confident and actually start on my plan! For now, I'm going to enjoy watching Ichigo sleeping not knowing that I'm going to give her another painful mark tomorrow!_

* * *

_Ok so that's it! One more chapter and the story will be complete! I could make a part two of this…Ichigo spending her time with Kisshu and they have children! So if you would like for me to create a part two of this story, please review saying so or PM me about it! I hope everybody enjoyed it! _


	13. Chapter 13: The end for now 3

_Greetings! This is the last chapter of the story. *tear* I hope everybody has been enjoying it! There are good news though! I could make a part 2, in which Ichigo will be spending time with Kisshu at his planet….and they will be living together, really close…hehehe. Just PM me or Review saying that I should make a part 2! I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!_

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

_*yawn* What…ouch…my wrist hurts! (Looks at her wrist to find a red symbol with a heart, swirl kind of shape) Eh? It's the same symbol like the one on my stomach! Kisshu must have bitten me again! Where could he be? I'm going to teach him an important lesson about biting me!_

(Looks around her room to find nothing. Her chairs, desks, and clothes were gone. )

_NYA! A robbery? No…It can't be! (runs down stairs and everything is at its place, as if nobody touched them.) Why my room? Kisshu…He has to know something about this!_

"KISSHU! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" (Ichigo yelled, and Kisshu came quickly.)

"Good morning Kitty cat! I'm sorry for not being near you while you woke up! I had to get your things over to my ship. I was thinking of taking your bed with you in it, but it's too small…and I was thinking since we are going to be together forever, why not sleep in a bigger bed where both of us can fit? And then, I was also thinking of getting the whole house furniture in, but it will just make my, well our, house more tight. Oh and also,"

(before Kisshu could continue, Ichigo interrupted.)

"Whoa! Slow down! I understood that I'm going to be living with you, at your planet, is that right?"

(Kisshu nods excitedly.)

(Ichigo sighs, then smirks and gives him a hug.) "Why didn't you tell me to help you?"

(Kisshu hugs back tightly.) "I'm sorry, but you looked so tired, so I let you sleep. Come on, let's get out of here, the ship is ready to go, and we are just waiting for you."

(Kisshu teleports both of them to the ship, and takes Ichigo to a room that she will be staying in. It has three beds, one bathroom, two windows, and a soft wooly carpet. The room has an orange with light green colors.)

"Is this where you, Pai, and little runt sleep at?" (Ichigo said while sitting on one of the beds.)

"No, this is just like a guest room. We have our own rooms."

"Eh? Then why put me in this huge room? It has two extra beds!" (Ichigo layed down and sighed.)

(Kisshu smirked and lied down next to her.) "oh that, ahaahaha that's a surprise! Well not really…uhm I'm going to see if Pai needs help…"

(Kisshu leaves.)

_*sigh* It's better to go with him…What do I have back home anyways? I'm an orphan…Aoyama kun has a better future without me…Kisshu loves me, and I want to be with him forever. Oh no! I should have said good bye to the girls! They're going to be worried about me now! *yawn* This bed is so comfortable, I just woke up…but maybe five more minutes won't harm me…nyaaa._

(Ichigo wakes up with two familiar faces next to her.)

"oh hey pudding and lettuce…EH? What are you two doing here?" (Ichigo quickly stands up"

"I'm here to spend the rest of my life with Pai, and Pudding wants to hang out with Taruto." (Lettuce said while blushing.)

"Oh, hahahah! Well, we are all here for the same reason then?" (Ichigo said while standing up and hugging both of her best friends.)

"Hey girls what do you think is going to happen at that planet? I heard that Pai and Taruto managed to receive two blue aquas from Shirogane thanks to Lettuce-san!" (Pudding said jumping up and down. Kisshu comes in.)

"Hello ladies, I see you got to clear things out. Our planet will be in sight in approximately 5 earth hours. Sit tight! If you girls are hungry go down the hall, into the door that has a circle with a triangle in the center, you will find food there. I must go now, goodbye!"

"Oh hoho! I see Ichigo-nee san is with Kisshu!" (Pudding said while gently elbowing her.)

"hahaha…how did you know?" (Ichigo said blushing hard.)

"Pai-san said that you two were living together…" (Lettuce said while patting Ichigo's head.)

"Lettuce oneesan! Shouldn't we unpack?"

(Lettuce and Pudding start to unpack.)

_Hehehe…I didn't know they knew so much! Oh well, I'm glad I'll have those two to talk to other than Kisshu. Wait a minute…NYA! Shouldn't I be unpacking as well? Kisshu took everything but my bed and carpet out of my room…what about my clothes? And more importantly, MY UNDERGARMENTS!_

"NYAAAAAA!" (Ichigo screamed.)

(Pudding and Lettuce turned around and listened to what Ichigo had to say.)

"oh my! Maybe if you ask him, he left them in the drawers?" (Lettuce said trying to comfort Ichigo.)

"That's kind of embarrassing though! I can't just go up to him and ask him, oh hey kish, have you seen my UNDERGARMENTS?" (Ichigo said about to cry.)

"Hmm…maybe he has them secretly in his room, observing them…" (Pudding said with a detective look on her face.)

(Ichigo blushed really red.) "DON'T SAY THAT PUDDING! Oh…if I knew that he did by any chance do that…he's going to get beaten up!"

"I don't think Kisshu would be like that Ichigo!" (Lettuce said while giggling.)

(about five hours have passed, and the girls were spending their time looking for Ichigo's undergarments. Kisshu comes in finding them looking in different places.)

"uhm…we have arrived…if you lost anything, I can help you three…"

"Kisshu!" (Ichigo said, running towards him.) "Ok, so uhm…WHERE DID YOU PLACE MY UNDERGARMENTS!" (Ichigo and Kisshu were blushing.)

"oh…I think they're in the boxes that I got from your room…I promise I didn't take them out to look…" (Kisshu said blushing even harder.)

"thank goodness! Ok thank you!"

(Everybody got out of the ship, and Pai started to introduce the planet to them. In the meantime, some cyniclons were taking the luggage out of the ship. The planet looked just like earth, except that it looked more purified, clean, with a lot of trees. Pai pointed to a bunch of towers, and explained how it was the palace where the six will be staying while the new houses were being built. All six of them walked through a beautiful trail where there were trees and different species of flowers surrounding them.)

"This is like in movies and books right? How it says, this is a new beginning?" (Pudding said. Lettuce and Ichigo nodded; the three girls walked holding hands with their own cyniclon into a new future.)

* * *

_It's completed! Remember, PM me or review saying that I should continue a part two of this which would be how the three mew mews spend their time at a new planet. I hope everybody enjoyed it, really. I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. THANK YOU FOR READING! (oh and im more than likely going to do part 2 from a good quantity of PM and a bit reviews.)_


	14. Chapter 14: INFO FOR PART 2

**Hello! So I'm really glad that a lot of readers liked my story. So, as some of you may know, there is a part 2! I hope you can all take the time to read the first chapter of it :3 it's called: The Cyniclon's and Mew's New Family. Please read it! Other than that, it's been a pleasure to have this story as my first and successful FanFic story.**

**Sincerely,**

**~BlackRoseDream**


End file.
